Éclats d'existence
by Louna-san
Summary: Est-il possible de continuer d'exister quand certains traumatismes viennent tout bouleverser...


Bonsoir!

Voici un second texte, écrit hier soir entre 1h et 3h :D (oui, je ne suis pas très normale).

Tous les retours que j'ai eu sur mon précédent texte m'ont sincèrement touchée, je ne pensais pas qu'en m'inscrivant ici, je recevrais tant d'encouragements. Vraiment, merci infiniment. Du coup je songe vivement à une suite. J'ignore encore en quoi elle consistera, mais je compte bien trouver quelque chose. En attendant voici un petit truc, qui lui restera un one shot.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser moi-même, j'espère que je ne fais pas d'erreur en vous le faisant partager, et que vous ne trouverez pas ça trop nul *petit sourire désolé*  
Bonne lecture, laissez moi des reviews, positives, négatives, j'm'en-foutistes, tout est bon à prendre!

Fin du speech, Sayonara!

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de One Piece appartiennent à Oda-Sensei !

* * *

Le vide.

Il avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux. C'était comme si ses paupières pesaient des tonnes, et lorsqu'il parvenait à en soulever la moitié d'une, c'était pour qu'elle retombe aussitôt, crispée à cause de l'agression visuelle subie par la malheureuse pupille.

Après quelques minutes d'efforts, il put enfin regarder normalement autour de lui, et constata instantanément l'étendu du problème.

Il n'y avait rien.

Le vide.

Tout, autour de lui, n'était que blancheur éclatante. Aucune ligne d'horizon ne s'étendait, aucun relief, aucune nuance d'aucune sorte. Voilà pourquoi il avait été aveuglé.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était à genoux, et sentit la consistance du sol sous ses doigts en y prenant appui pour se relever. Il était doux au toucher, aussi lisse qu'une pierre polie, et semblait plus souple qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord. Il n'avait jamais encore rencontré pareille matière.

Hésitant quelques secondes, il décida de suivre ce que lui dictait son instinct.

Il se mit à marcher.

Il avançait calmement. Il avait une drôle de sensation de bien-être, dont il ignorait l'origine. C'était pourtant comme si quelque chose d'important lui était dernièrement tombé dessus, ce qu'on peut qualifier avec un certain recul de tournant dans une vie. Ce type d'évènement marquant qui ne vous arrive qu'une fois, dont on imprime chaque détail, chaque sensation, chaque impression. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir vécu une situation semblable, tout récemment. Mais il était incapable de dire laquelle, et cela le perturbait.

Toujours ce bien-être.

Le vide.

Perdu dans ses pensées il continuait, à mettre un pas devant l'autre. Il agissait de manière automatique. Il aurait été incapable de dire depuis combien de temps il avançait ainsi, dans cet irréel désert, dénué de toute vie. Incapable de savoir où il était, et pourquoi. C'était à peine s'il se rappelait de qui, il était. Existait-il seulement?

Soudainement, il se retrouva à terre. Hagard, il secoua la tête, et leva les yeux. Une porte. Perdue au milieu de ce lieu insolite, sans soutien, ancrée dans aucune structure. Juste, une porte. Et il avait fallu qu'il se la prenne de plein fouet. Cela ne pouvait être un hasard.

Se mettant rapidement debout, il posa la main sur la poignée.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, tous ses sens se réveillèrent d'un seul coup. Toutes les sensations familières qui s'abattirent sur lui à cet instant lui redonnaient peu à peu une conscience de soi. Les gouttes de pluie sur son visage, les embruns, l'air salé, la vue d'un océan déchainé, la houle... Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, cette ouverture inattendue donnait bien sur le pont d'un navire.

Sans réfléchir davantage, emporté par ses sens, il franchit le seuil en courant, laissant la porte mystérieuse claquer derrière lui.

Le ciel était sombre et chargé d'une imposante masse nuageuse. La mer était extrêmement agitée, faisant rouler le vaisseau selon son bon vouloir, laissant parfois une vague plus haute que les autres recouvrir le pont l'espace de quelques secondes. La pluie et le vent qui fouettaient son visage ne laissaient présager rien de bon.

Son premier réflexe fut de s'agripper aux cordages comme un noyé à une bouée, avant de regarder autour de lui. Le pont sur lequel il se trouvait ne lui était pas familier, ce qui mit de suite chaque infime parcelle de son être en alerte. Et pour cause, car il put bientôt reconnaitre la figure de proue du vaisseau de la marine sur lequel il se trouvait... elle représentait une tête de chien.

Sa première réaction fut de vouloir s'enfuir, mais il déchanta vite lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait au beau milieu d'un vaste océan. Il ne pouvait pas plonger.

Il respira profondément. Le point positif, c'était que personne ne l'avait encore vu. D'ailleurs, à bien y regarder, il était absolument seul sur le pont. Seul? Alors qu'une tempête était imminente? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Un flash.

Il tourna vivement la tête, coupant court à ses réflexions, pour constater qu'aucun éclair n'avait zébré le ciel. Non, cette lueur subite avait une autre source.

Sous ses yeux, à midi, une colonne de feu venait de s'embraser. Il ne put détacher son regard de ce phare irréel et flamboyant qui avait pris vie. Par quel miracle? Qu'était-ce? Cette apparition qui brûlait, toujours plus ardente, plus lumineuse et chaleureuse, malgré le vent, malgré la pluie, malgré la tempête qui se pressentait. Telle une tour rougeoyante, elle avait un pouvoir d'attraction surnaturel, indiquant un refuge, un lieu prospère. Une terre.

Une vie.

Le navire s'en approchait petit à petit, mené par le courant et par les vagues, de plus en plus violentes.

Et plus il s'en approchait, plus il sentait une joie inexplicable s'emparer de son coeur. Son sourire se faisait de plus en plus large à chaque mètre parcouru. Il se tenait toujours aux cordages comme il se serait accroché à la vie.

Enfin il le vit.

Au pied de cette colonne de flammes se tenait un homme. Bien qu'il fut encore loin, et qu'il faille plisser les yeux pour le percevoir, il sut de qui il s'agissait au premier coup d'oeil.

Cette assurance dans son maintien, ce calme à toute épreuve, ce charisme naturel, il les reconnaitrait entre tous, dans n'importe quelle condition. Ils appartenaient à la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Ne tenant plus, il se mit à hurler son nom.

«ACE ! »

Aucune réaction.

Peu lui importait, il continua à s'époumoner. Le navire se rapprochait, il finirait bien par l'entendre.

Il n'était plus bien loin.

Il criait à s'en briser la voix.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il aucune réaction. L'homme lui tournait toujours le dos. Pourtant la coque du navire n'allait pas tarder à rencontrer une consistance solide. Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas?

Il hurlait.

Soudain il remarqua que la colonne de feu semblait moins haute qu'auparavant, alors qu'il s'en approchait, ce qui n'était absolument pas logique. Ce n'était pas une illusion, la tour diminuait à vue d'oeil.

Cette flamme de réconfort commençait à ployer, et une angoisse terrible s'empara alors de son coeur. Il se passait quelque chose d'anormal.

D'un coup, il prit la résolution de rejoindre l'homme, il devait être à ses côtés, il devait faire en sorte que le rougeoiement ne s'arrête pas. Pas encore. Pas maintenant.

Il se précipita sur le rivage.

Il courait.

La distance qui les séparait ne diminuait pas, contrairement au phare qui, bientôt, ne serait plus que braises.

«ACE !»

Un hurlement déchirant et désespéré.

Il courait.

Si cela s'éteignait maintenant, il ne saurait plus par où aller.

C'est alors que la silhouette se mit à bouger. Un infime mouvement, pourtant bien perceptible. L'homme avait tourné la tête, juste suffisamment pour jeter un oeil derrière lui, avec ce petit sourire en coin qui lui était caractéristique.

Il courait.

Impossible d'atteindre son objectif. Des larmes de rage se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Et l'homme souriait toujours, d'un air à la fois moqueur et attendri.

Soudain, il fut stoppé dans sa course. Une main s'était abattue sur son épaule. Douce, mais ferme. Une main de femme, sortie de nul part. Totalement ébahi, il vit alors apparaitre sur son épaule, une bouche qui s'adressa à lui en ces termes, avec une voix familière, qui semblait revenir de bien loin.

«Suis moi, nous sommes venus te chercher.»

Il se sentit alors entrainé en arrière, par ce qu'il remarqua être une longue ribambelle de bras, aboutissant directement... à un navire. Un navire, dont la figure de proue représentait un lion. Son navire. À son bord, huit paires d'yeux étaient braquées sur lui, et huit sourires ravis l'encourageaient.

«Dépêche-toi, cria la jeune femme rousse, une très violente tempête nous tombe dessus!»

«Et la Marine nous prend en chasse!» glapit son acolyte au long nez.

«QUOI ?» s'exclama, effrayé, le petit Renne qui avait escaladé le rebord pour être à la même hauteur que les autres.

«Yohohoho, voilà qui promet d'être intéressant!» s'enthousiasma le squelette qui se trouvait à leur côté.

«Grouille toi, nous on s'occupe de les retenir, fit le bretteur aux cheveux verts en s'élançant vers les officiers de la marine, qui étaient enfin apparus sur le pont de leur vaisseau et se préparaient à lancer l'offensive. Ramène toi sourcil en vrille, pas le moment de se faire dessus!»

«T'as dit quoi, Marimo?!» répliqua le concerné d'un ton haineux en se lançant à sa poursuite.

«Je vais lancer un coup de burst, prévint alors le cyborg en s'éloignant. Faut que tu grimpes mon gars!»

Au bout de la chaîne de bras qui le tirait doucement vers cet environnement familier, la jeune femme brune émit un petit sourire amusé.

Ils étaient tous là. Sains et saufs, tous. Là.

Pour lui.

Cela lui mit du baume au coeur.

Il tourna pourtant la tête pour appeler celui qu'il laissait derrière lui. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

«Ace ! Viens, faut pas rester là! Viens avec nous!»

Le susnommé se tourna alors complètement, et avec un sourire tranquille, fit un signe négatif de la tête.

Horrifié le jeune brun commença à résister à la poigne qui l'attirait vers le Sunny.

«Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, viens tout de suite! VIENS !»

Sans plus attendre il allongea son bras élastique afin de tirer à lui celui qui n'était autre que son modèle sur terre. Son point de repère. Son unique grand frère.

Ce dernier attrapa le poignet de son cadet, mais resta bien planté au sol. Il souriait toujours, paisible.

«C'est fini pour moi, je reste ici cette fois. Ne fais pas cette tête enfin, on se dit simplement au-revoir. Il faut bien que l'un de nous continue l'aventure. Tu iras jusqu'au bout, je te fais confiance. Je ne regrette rien, tu sais. Il a juste fallu que je m'arrête ici. Mais ce n'est pas grave. On finira bien par se revoir un jour! Prends soin de toi hein! Je te connais, p'tit frère!»

Il leva ensuite un peu plus les yeux et s'écria «Je vous le confie!»

La mystérieuse brune reçut le message, et dans un de ces sourires dont elle a le secret, elle répondit, à peine perceptible, «Tu peux compter sur nous.».

Alors, le bras de caoutchouc regagna son emplacement habituel, et le capitaine fut entraîné de force jusque sur son navire, totalement abasourdi.

Avait-il bien compris ce qui venait d'être dit? Comment était-ce possible...? Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner...

Le vide.

Reprenant tout à coup ses esprits, il se mit à hurler « Aaaaaace ! »

Mais déjà, le navire s'envolait, loin du vaisseau du héros de la Marine, loin de ce bout de terre perdu, loin de sa chaleur et de sa force, loin de lui. Les dernières choses qu'il aperçu, à travers les larmes qu'il n'avait pu retenir, furent le sourire de son frère, agitant la main d'un air serein, et la dernière flamme du phare flamboyant, disparaissant sous un souffle de vent.

Le vide.

Une secousse le fit s'écrouler sur l'herbe verte qui recouvrait le pont.

Le navire venait d'atterrir. Il croyait que tout se calmerait à cet instant, mais ils étaient à présent au coeur même de la tempête. Les éléments se déchaînaient avec une rage qui dépassait le sens commun. Des vagues de plusieurs mètres de haut venaient se briser sur le puissant navire, qui ressemblait à présent à une coquille de noix ballotée par les flots.

L'équipage se démenait sous les yeux de son capitaine, toujours dans un état second, totalement sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Il sentait toujours un vide béant au niveau de sa poitrine, et percevait des cris de désespoir qui résonnaient par centaines dans son crâne. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

«Rentre si tu ne te sens pas d'aider!» lui conseilla le médecin en passant devant lui.

Le jeune homme tenta de se relever, quand il fut stoppé net dans son élan par une nouvelle vision d'horreur.

Alors qu'il embraquait afin que les cordages ne battent pas en tous sens sous les souffles d'Éole, le bretteur aux cheveux verts venait de se faire engloutir par une vague.

«ZORO !»

Dans un nouveau hurlement, il se précipita pour rattraper son second, mais ne se retrouva que face à l'immensité déchaînée de l'océan. Scrutant les flots à s'en faire mal aux yeux, il cherchait où élancer son bras lorsque le navire reçut une violente secousse. Il entendit alors derrière lui des cris d'effroi déchirants. Il se retourna, paniqué.

«USSOP ! BROOK !»

Ses deux compagnons venaient eux aussi de rejoindre les flots sombres et démoniaques.

«C'est pas vrai, c'est impossible, c'est un cauchemard...» pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux si fort, qu'il crut ne jamais pouvoir les ouvrir à nouveau.

Lorsqu'il souleva ses paupières, il vit trois autres de ses nakama proches du gouffre offert par la mer en furie, et sans réfléchir il leur lança son bras pour qu'il s'y accroche... trop tard.

«SANJI ! FRANKY ! NAMI !»

Le regard de profonde angoisse que lui avait adressé cette dernière avant de disparaitre sous les flots ténébreux resta imprimé devant ses yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix du petit Renne au nez bleu crier, épouvanté : «Lu... !»

«CHOPPER !»

Non. Non. Non, non, non, non non non. C'était impossible. Inimaginable. Tous, tous disparaissaient, les uns après les autres. Et il était impuissant, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, sentant la présence de sa dernière nakama non loin de lui, il sut que c'était la fin de tout. Elle pourtant si calme et sereine, tendait un bras vers lui comme pour tenter d'échapper à son sort, qu'elle savait inévitable, et ses yeux étaient emplis d'une peur panique inhabituelle.

«ROBIN... !»

Elle sombra, à son tour, dans l'océan sombre.

Une violente secousse projeta le capitaine contre le grand mât de son navire. La douleur de ce choc ne se fit même pas sentir. Il était dans une demie conscience. Un désespoir profond avait envahi chaque parcelle se son corps, chaque recoin de son âme. Il était complètement démuni. Il venait d'abandonner à leur triste sort son unique frère et tous ses nakama. Il n'avait pu sauver personne. Personne. Pas un. Pas. Un.

Pas un seul.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi était-il si faible, pourquoi n'avait-il pu rien faire? À présent, il était seul.

Le vide.

Il se moquait éperdument de tout, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il était trop faible. Il n'avait protégé personne. Il avait pourtant fait le serment de devenir plus fort. Il ne voulait plus perdre ceux qu'il aimait. Il s'était juré que c'était fini, sept ans auparavant. Il n'avait pas pu tenir parole. Il n'était rien. Rien.

Rien.

Le vide.

Il frappait le mât de toutes ses forces, des larmes chaudes et salées inondants son visage, se mêlant à la pluie et aux embruns.

La douleur.

Un brûlure intense au niveau de la poitrine. Son coeur se consumait. C'était comme un trou béant qui se formait au milieu de lui-même. La brûlure ne cessait pas. Toujours plus profonde. Insupportable.

Que ça s'arrête. Par pitié, faites que ça s'arrête. Que tout redevienne normal.

Non. Non. Non, non, non non non nonnonnonnonnonnonnon... «POURQUOI ?»

La rage de son coeur le dévorait de l'intérieur. Il se haïssait.

Tout son être volait en éclats.

Soudainement, il se retrouva projeté dans les airs comme un pantin inanimé, et retomba dans les eaux déchaînées, englouti. Il sombra dans un trou sans fond...

* * *

Sur la table d'opération, brusquement, Luffy ouvrit les yeux.


End file.
